


An Untwisted Truth

by KnightsofEclipse



Series: Sailor Eclipse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, oc origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: My original OC's origin story. Based heavily on a bootleg tape I watched when I was 7. This fic is largely unedited from when it was originally written. Grammar and spelling have been corrected. Plot remains unaltered.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kunzite, I want you to travel to China to find more trainees! Zoisite’s training has been over for a very long time and we still haven’t destroyed those pesky Sailor Senshi!” Queen Beryl howled.

“As you wish, your majesty.” Kunzite bowed deeply. He found this to be quite difficult for my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. We teleported away and materialized in his bed chamber. “Zoisite, might I suggest you release me?”

“Is there something wrong, Lord Kunzite?” I asked innocently. “We’re going to China, why should we both waste our energy when you could simply teleport us both?” I drew out my lower lip in a pout that I know he cannot resist, I released the full wrath of my eyes on him. “Am I not good enough for you anymore?”

“I’m going to China, this is good timing. I’m going alone, as in you will not be accompanying me. I think I need a little space.” The word space came out through his teeth and it took me a moment to grasp.

“You…need space? Space from…me?” My eyes began to water and I turned away. “Fine! I don’t need you! I can have any man I want!” I just walked out after that. I could not control myself, the tears overflowed from my eyes. There was only one person I could go to at a time like this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite seeks comfort from her brother, Jadeite. This was probably the point I threw canon out the window

“Don’t cry, Zoi-chan.” He stroked my hair gently, my head resting on his lap. “This has happened before, and he always comes back.” He lifts my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

“You don’t understand! He said he needed space!” I wailed indignantly. “What if he finds someone else while he’s in China? What then?” I stood up and turned away, toward the door. “You wouldn’t understand, Jadeite. The only person who ever loved you was a youma.” I ran, I could not face my brother any longer. I had to get out. But I had no place to go. Then I knew there was someplace I could go, but would I be welcome…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this chapter less than 150 words? I don't know. This was written a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Hikawa Shrine

‘Alright,’ I thought, ‘this is it.’ I climbed the last seven steps up to Hikawa Shrine. I counted each step as my foot touched it. Before taking the last, I checked my disguise. Just as I looked down a strong wind made an attempt to lift my skirt. I held it down with one hand and pulled my loose hair around to the front. I wasn’t hiding from the Senshi today. No. I actually wanted the Mars girl to recognize me. My disguise was just so that I wouldn’t attract attention. I took a deep breath, I was just dawdling.

I took my last step up to the shrine courtyard. “Welcome to the shrine!” came a cheerful surfer voice. I looked at the boy to my right, noting the brown hair in his eyes and the shrine uniform. “I’m Yuuichirou. How can I help you on the path to enlightenment?”

“I’m here to see the high priestess,” I said, surprised at how much my voice shook. “Please,” I played my trembling voice to my advantage, “I need to see her.”

“What’s going on here?” We both turned to see the silhouette of a girl and two crows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite makes friends with the Senshi

I sat at the end of the table. They all stared at me, or at Mars, whose name I now know is Rei. Next to her was Jupiter, whose name is Makoto. Opposite me was Sailor Moon, Usagi, and behind her, Cape Boy, my arch nemesis sat on the bed. He was staring out the window trying to ignore me. Next to Usagi sat two cats, the black one I know her name is Luna, but the white one will not speak. And then next to me is Mercury, whose name is Ami. Venus, named Minako, paced behind the cats.

“Well,” Minako broke the silence. “Do we keep her or what?”

“We can’t,” Makoto exclaimed. “What if she’s just here to spy on us for Beryl?”

“That’s no way to judge anyone,” Usagi said, standing up. She came over and knelt beside me. “Don’t worry, Zoi-Chan, you can stay here as long as you want. Right, Rei-chan?”

“That’s right...” Rei looked over at a very agitated Luna.

Luna stood up and padded over to me. She sat down beside me and cleared her throat. “What do you remember of the Silver Millennium?”

I looked down at the talking cat as if she were...a talking cat. “What is the Silver Millennium?”

“Does the name Endymion ring any bells?” Cape Boy acknowledged me.

_There I stood, on the balcony. I stared into his eyes. They were a deep ocean blue. His hand rested on my cheek. I sighed peacefully. He pulled me into his arm and kissed me lightly on the forehead. “I love you, my princess.”_

Artemis jumped up on to the table and looked really seriously at me. Then he jumped at me, knocking me onto my back and nuzzled my face. “I missed you, my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I imply anything romantic to do with the cat?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory stuff. Ripped straight from a bootleg that I can no longer confirm whether it exists or not. At this point it may as well have been a fever dream.

“Maybe you should explain what’s going on,” Endymion suggested from across the room as I cuddled Artemis. “I’ll tell my part of the story, but then you need to explain the rest, Zoi-chan.” He took a deep breath. “Before I met Princess Serenity, I was in love with Zoisite. She was one of my four generals, my Shitennou. But Shitennou means ‘four heavenly kings’, and my father was ashamed that a girl was part of his army. That’s how Artemis came into the picture. My father had recently received his cat adviser from the planet Mau. Like all cats on Mau, Artemis can transform into a human. So I gave Artemis the duty of protecting Zoisite. Then I met Serenity,” he sighed and placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulder, “and we were to be married.”

“I grew jealous of the princess. It was in a dangerous time; Queen Beryl had just begun her attack on the earth and moon. We were all drawn into her power for our own reasons. First Nephrite, then Kunzite, then Jadeite, and lastly me. Under Beryl’s influence I set the palace on fire and went inside to make sure the princess burned. I saw them, Serenity and Endymion, and watched them die.”

“But you didn’t watch us die,” Usagi burst out. “You saved us. And you weren’t alone either. Artemis was with you, as a human. You knew a way out of the palace and showed us the way. Don’t think I’m not grateful, but why did you do it?”

“I saw how much my prince loved you, and I couldn’t bear to see him hurt for you,” I replied darkly.

“But you didn’t follow us out!” Artemis exclaimed. “We all thought you were dead! How did you escape?”

“Jadeite came and teleported me back to Beryl.” I didn’t meet any eyes as I looked around. “I’m sorry, Princess Serenity,” I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we say our goodbyes to the Senshi

“Zoi-chan, you don’t have to leave.” The smile Usagi-san wore was so welcoming as I turned back around.

“No, I really should be going. You know, before Queen Beryl notices I’m gone.” I laughed half-heartedly. “Besides, the last time I stuck around, you nearly died...Princess, you are the only one who can stop Beryl.” My expression turned grave. “I ask that you set her heart free, give her back her life, free from the influence of Queen Metalia.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Usagi-san promised. “And if you ever need our help; you know where to find us.”

“Thank you,” I whispered as I disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms...and materialized in front of a dark mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite goes running to Nephrite for...some reason? I'm not going to pretend I know what past me was planning

I knocked tentatively on the door, and instantly regretted it. He opened it and looked at me as if I were a disgrace. “What do you want?” His tone was sarcastic.

“Please, Nephrite-sama, I have no one left to turn to.” I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He stepped to the side. “Fine, then.” I bowed gratefully. I don’t really remember what happened after that…

The next morning I awoke, completely undressed, next to a completely undressed Nephrite in his bed. ‘Oh no,’ I thought, ‘What have I done?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the closest I will ever come to posting smut. Also disclaimer; all acts preformed, whether remember by the characters or not, were consensual.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Not actually long enough to be a chapter.

Kunzite had returned 3 days ago. I was in no state of joy. I felt terrible, and I knew why, but I refused to admit it to myself. I needed to tell Nephrite, he needed to know. ‘Kunzite must never learn of this,’ I thought, ‘if he did; Nephrite, and I, would be dead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less than 60 words. Seriously past me? Why didn't I tack it on to the end of the last chapter? To preserve how past me intended the story to be read, this sad excuse for a "chapter" is posted separately.


End file.
